Jingle Balls
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Cumplir años en navidad debe ser la peor mierda que existe, es lo que Levi pensaba mientras se escabullía de la bulliciosa fiesta a la que le habían obligado a ir. Un regalo nocturno en la puerta de su casa tal vez le cambie su visión de esta época. ¡Santa perdió un reno! DEDICADO A LEVI ACKERMAN, FELIZ CUMPLE CAPITÁN! - DEDICADO A YAOI BLYFF - Ereri/Oneshot/Navidad/Lemon hard


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose... Bueno, pequeño regalito navideño (un poquitín tarde) para mi capitán hermoso, Levi TE AMOOO!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Isayama Hajime, pero si él me quiere regalar a Levi me haría muuuy feliz.

 **Advertencias:** Se me fue la mano con el hard, lo admito, R18, lemon concentrado, renos, ojo, son animales peligrosos...

DEDICADO **A MI HERMOSO CAPITÁN** , FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PRECIOSO! Y DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA **NANA RAL**! GRACIAS NENA, SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO HUBIERA SIDO IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR ESTA PERLITA, ERES FABULOSA MUJER!

.

.

 _ **"Quiero ejercitarme... sobre tu cuerpo"**_

 _ **Black Lady Die**_

.

.

Finalmente se había zafado de la engorrosa celebración. Más de una vez había asistido porque sus amigos prácticamente lo obligaban. Es que les costaba entender que era una época triste para él. Excepto algunas pocas cosas compartidas con su terapeuta, absolutamente nadie sabía sobre su pasado. Recuerdos de la infancia, su madre festejando su cumpleaños a escondidas, esa vez que la pareja de ella casi lo mata, pero sus amigos seguían insistiendo.

Bien, había cumplido, hizo acto de presencia como media hora. Luego en un descuido del brindis se escabulló y se fue. Al rato de llegar a su casa comenzaron las llamadas y mensajes.

-: Han…

-: ¡Levi! ¿Por qué te fuiste? – decía la voz de una Hanji algo ebria.

-: Ya, topo, te dije, que iba los saludaba y volvía.

-: Habíamos comprado tu torta… - decía descorazonadamente.

-: Ajá, mañana voy y busco un trozo…

-: Además compramos tu regalo, fue malditamente caro Levi.

-: Ok, me lo dan mañana.

-: No se puede porque iba a llegar en… Ya, Erwin, no me pellizques… no te la voy a chupar hoy, estoy ebria…

-: Wow, demasiada información – dijo Levi rodando los ojos.

-: Cómo sea… ¿eh? ¿Se lo mandamos dices? Aaaah, sí, claaaaro, ja, ja, ja, ya entendí. Mucho mejor. Oye enano, escucha, le dijimos al que lleva el regalo que te lo deje en tu casa.

-: ¿Qué? ¡Joder, Han! Son las dos de la mañana, ¿qué apuro de darme lo que mierda sea? Tengo sueño.

-: Es que tiene que ser ahora, sino se pudre.

-: ¿Es comida? No tengo hambre.

-: ¡Dddddiooooooooosssssssssss! ¡Qué hombre más malditamente terco, carajo! Escucha, van a llevártelo y lo vas a recibir, fin. Ahora me voy porque tengo ganas que Erwin me dé, y no consejos.

Le cortó el celular y Levi quería chillar como una cabra loca, bueno algo se dio el gusto. Se puso cómodo, estrenando el pijama de algodón rojo y bordes blancos en las mangas y el cuello que le regalara Petra. Tan linda, le dijo que le recordaba a la Navidad. Como sea, era de buena calidad.

Abrió la laptop encima de la mesa del comedor, encendió el bluethooth para vincularla con el home theatre y puso música suave de los ochenta, "música para coger", la llamaba Hanji, pero lo cierto era que lo relajaba y además era bueno para mirar esos suculentos videos de Brent Corrigan, oooh, cuerpo esculpido de los dioses, el muchacho era un actor porno, le gustaban sus primeros vídeos en donde tenía una aspecto casi adolescente, piel bronceada, músculos apenas definidos, sonrisa atrapante, cabello castaño, delgado, precioso por donde se lo mire, dispuesto a todo, su cara se ponía roja cuando estaba a punto de venirse, le gustaba que no fuera escandaloso, apenas si gemía candorosamente, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar más si era posible. Era su amor platónico. Mejor así. Al otro día había fumigación en la empresa, por lo que podría madrugarse jalándosela y olvidando porqué odiaba tanto esa funesta fecha.

Estaba ya entrando un poco en clima, mientras veía a Brent interactuando solito. Una copa de champagne rosado helado lo acompañaba, cuando de repente sonó el timbre lo que lo hizo saltar de su asiento y casi escupir el último sorbo de champagne. Puso pausa al video, se levantó renegando y mascullando groserías para ir al intercomunicador. Apretó el botón y habló.

-: ¿Sí?

-: Señorr ¿Lovai? – Aaah, como le jodía que pronunciaran mal su nombre, realmente le molestaba.

-: Es Levi (Livai).

-: Ah, ja, ja, Livai, aquí le trraigo su prresente – Había cierto acento extraño en su forma de hablar, pero al pelinegro no le importó demasiado.

-: Ok, sube – apretó los botones para que la puerta pudiera abrirse y escuchó el "clack" de la misma antes de colgar el auricular. Manoteó su billetera para sacar diez dólares, hacía un frío de morirse y era muy tarde en la noche, por más que el viaje estuviera pagado no le vendría mal una propina al repartidor. Tomó un sorbo más de champagne y sintió tres golpes en la puerta. Abrió.

-: ¿Levui? ¡*Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! (*¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!) Mi nombre es Erren y serré tu presente. Cuida de mí, ¿*ja? (*si).

La primera impresión de Levi es que era una jodida broma… una jodida broma del infierno… Quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué carajos estaba viendo? Primero un tipo, joven, demasiado, enfundado en un disfraz de escándalo, por lo excesivamente descarado. Comenzaba en dos adorables cuernitos marrones estilo ¿reno?, fijos en una especie de vincha, o lo que fuera, con dos orejas de ciervo, una especie de nariz como los payasos, pero más pequeña, de color roja, unos espectaculares ojos verdes resaltando de un rostro moreno, piel trigueña y firme, sonrisa blanca y linda, un collar rojo con dos campanitas doradas en el cuello, luego venía una especie de top verde de lanilla, dejando a la vista un plano y tenso abdomen con un piercing con una piedrita de color rojo, las manos en guantes de terciopelo rojo. Luego venía la faldita, también de terciopelo roja, con bordes de peluche blanco, faldita era una forma de decir, por no decir faja, porque si de pie con seguridad se veía apenas el inicio de las nalgas no quería imaginarse si el joven se agachaba a recoger algo. Luego vendrían dos largas, larguísimas, piernas preciosas enfundadas en medias de red negras, rematando en dos borcegos que llegaban a media pantorrilla, de furioso rojo chillón porque parecían de acrílico o algo por el estilo.

No olvidemos un pomposo moño rojo sobre un costado de la cabeza, hecho de cinta riboné roja con verde, como si realmente fuera la intención mostrar al joven como un regalo. Levi tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El joven se frotó un poco las manos movió sus pies de un lado a otro.

-: ¡Brrr! Hace frrio aquí afuerra, ¿puedo pasarr?

-: No, espera, espera…

Justo en ese momento Levi escuchó la puerta de un vecino abrirse y tomando al joven de un brazo lo jaló adentro de inmediato. ¡Santa Cachucha! Lo único que le faltaba es que uno de sus jodidos vecinos anduviera hablando de que contrataba travestis… prostitutos, strippers… ¿qué cosa era "eso"?

-: Espera un minuto aquí, debo hacer una llamada – Buscó su celular y marcó el número de Hanji, pero por más que sonó y sonó, las 5 veces que intentó le dio la casilla de mensajes. Luego recibió un SMS de la castaña:

H – Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, el chico es alemán puro, y Dios, míralo es idéntico a Brent Corrigan… Si no lo aprovechas es para rajarte el culo a patadas… besos bebé, ¡happy birthday!

Levi resopló. Sintió al señor reno acercándose y se giró un poco intimidado. El chico parecía bastante confianzudo, invadiendo su espacio personal, pero ahora que Hanji había nombrado a su estrella máxima, no podía dejar de mirar al chico mientras se le venía a la cabeza ese adonis que era su adoración desde hacía dos años. Tragó en seco, sintiendo que se ruborizaba como una estúpida colegiala.

-: ¿Ti-tienes sed? – la voz le salió un poco estrangulada y se ruborizó aún más si era posible. El joven se acercó bastante y con una voz aterciopelada y oliendo a cerezas le dijo muy cerca del rostro.

-: Beberré todo lo que me quieras darr, Livoi…

A la mierda como pronunciaba su nombre, le importaba tres rábanos. Estaba más fuerte que mayonesa de ajo. Fue a la cocina y trajo ese vino espumante de marca cara que estaba guardando tan celosamente, sacó dos copas y sirvió. Chocaron las copas y bebieron, recién entonces Levi se dio cuenta que el joven traía un pequeño bolso negro en su espalda, lo puso sobre una silla, sacó su ipod y un pequeño parlante portátil y conectó todo para poner música muy sugestiva.

-: Bueno, ejem… - habló el más bajo a duras penas, carraspeando para aclarar la voz y no sonar como gallina apretada - ¿Cómo es el tema?

-: Ja, ja, ja – el chico rió candorosamente – Yo me encarrgarré de todo, no te prreocupes…

Sacó un gorrito de Santa y se lo colocó al pelinegro para arrastrarlo al sofá donde hizo que se sentara. Luego manipuló el aparato y puso "Jingle Bells". ¿En serio?, pensó Levi frunciendo un poco el ceño, aunque la canción estaba levemente modificada, había una batería de fondo que le daba un toque rockero y mucho más ritmo. El joven corrió los adornos de la mesa ratona que Levi tenía y se paró encima, a Dios gracias era de roble o la hubiera hecho mierda.

Comenzó a mover las caderas al mismo compás del tema sin dejar de sonreír, mientras levantaba los brazos por encima de su cabeza, giró y agachándose levemente le dio una vista de su retaguardia, que era gloriosa. Dos redondas y bronceadas nalgas que apretaban a más no poder una tanga roja de la cual salía una especie de ¿"colita"?, o lo que fuera de color marrón con blanco, como la de los… renos…

-: Quierro serr el reno de Santa… - le dijo con voz ahogada, mirándolo sobre su hombro con esos enormes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

Luego bajó las manos para acariciarse los muslos y subir las manos para apretar sus nalgas. Levi había dejado de pensar porque toda la sangre que le irrigaba el cerebro se le fue a la entrepierna de una.

Eren agitó su cabeza y la campanitas en su cuello tintinearon delicadamente. Se volvió a girar y levantó parte de su top para mostrar sus deliciosos pezones de color marrón obscuro, sacó su lengua, que vaya que era larga, o daba esa impresión, en la que relucía una bolita de acero por el piercing que tenía.

Levi se quiso poner de pie para servirse más vino espumante pero el joven lo sentó de nuevo empujándolo por lo hombros.

-: ¿Dónde vas, Santa? – le dijo divertido.

-: Eeeh… emm… voy a servirme más – dijo mostrando la copa vacía. ¿Santa?

-: Yo voy a complacerrte en todo esta noche, no te esfuerces…

Eren se bajó de la mesita y capturó la botella, se la refregó por el estómago, las gotas frías se pegaron a su piel y se deslizaron sugestivamente por esa tersa piel. Bebió un largo sorbo del pico, hábilmente se sentó a horcajadas de Levi y con su mano libre capturó su rostro para besarlo con ganas compartiendo la espumosa bebida. Algunas gotas se escurrieron de la boca de Levi hasta su barbilla, Eren las capturó con su lengua y sólo sentir ese piercing atrevido rozarle los labios, Levi se puso duro como una estaca.

-: ¿Santa, tiene un regalito, parra mí? – dijo el joven refregándose con descaro en su falda.

Levi no supo adonde revoleó la copa, pero sus dos manos pronto estaban enredándose en los agujeros de la media de red y apretando ese trasero indecente. Compartieron más vino y más besos y pronto la remera del pijama del pelinegro desapareció.

Eren era bastante dominante, lo tiró contra el sofá de espaldas, y se dedicó un buen rato a sus pezones. El joven estaba sorprendido de lo hermoso que era ese hombre. Por lo general lo contrataban viejos decrépitos, por lo que cuando le tocaba un adonis como ese quería aprovechar un poco para su propio placer. Hanji había sido muy específica, que necesitaba que desarrolle un perfil de pasivo. Lamió con ganas las cuadrículas de los abdominales del más bajo, joder que el enano ese tenía un cuerpo tallado a mano. Le tiraba vino encima y lo bebía con avidez, sin dejar de atender ni una sola porción de piel. Se sentó un poco y con habilidad se sacó el top verde, porque ya le empezaba a hacer bastante calor. La canción seguí sonando, y Levi juró que nunca en su vida iba a volver a sentirse mal cuando escuchara "Jingle Bells".

Eren tiró de los pantalones y el falo de Levi quedó expuesto, grueso y venoso, el joven se relamió de antemano y se acomodó para devorarlo a gusto. Primero lo lamió desde varios ángulos, de la base a la punta sin darle respiro, detallando las venas sobresalientes con la punta de su lengua habilidosa. Acariciaba sus testículos con una mano, pellizcándolos suavemente y masajeándolos, para luego deslizar ese trozo de carne caliente a lo largo de su boca experta. Levi arqueó su espalda, mientras intentaba estoicamente no retorcerse como un pescado fuera del agua. ¡Santa Inquisición! Que nunca le habían comido la verga de esa manera en toda su jodida vida. ¡Qué placer! Dios bendiga a Hanji, a Erwin, y a toda Alemania por parir semejante semental. Levi levantó su cabeza para no perderse detalle de cómo esos labios succionaban su falo con ganas, mientras lo miraba con una mueca de vicio. Levi se deshacía en gemidos prolongados y gruñidos de satisfacción. Sin dejar de mirar como su erección escurría brillante saliva. Eren con la punta de la lengua hacia el amague de querer meterse en la pequeña abertura de la cabeza de su pene, Levi sentía que los ojos se le nublaban de lagrimitas, era un poco doloroso y a la vez taaan erótico.

Eren se levantó rápidamente, tomó un poco de lubricante de su bolso y volvió a su posición entre las piernas de Levi, se embadurnó las manos y con ambas empezó a masajear enérgicamente la entrepierna del pelinegro. Levi se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sentía que su vientre se ponía más y más caliente y empezaba a tensarse. El chico-reno sonreía con picardía mientras no dejaba de mirarlo con intensidad. El abdomen de Levi empezaba a cubrirse de pequeñas gotas de sudor, dándole un aspecto aún más exquisito.

-: Vamos, Santa, déjalo salirrr… *Ich möchte Ende zu sehen… (*Quiero verte acabar).

-: Uuufff… - Levi no tenía ni puta idea que carajos le diría el mocoso en su idioma, pero algo era seguro, le volaba completamente la cabeza.

-: *Einige mehr… (*Un poco más…) – El sonido de los dedos resbalosos del joven acompañaba la música que ya se estaba terminando.

-: ¡Ah, ah, aaaaah! – Levi tensó su cuerpo cerrando los ojos para sentirlo más y se derramó entre esos largos y ágiles dedos, salió una cantidad considerable y bastante espesa.

-: Mmm… Santa hace bastante que no se complacía ¿*Ja? (*¿Sí?)

Levi no podía ni siquiera contestar, resoplaba como locomotora a vapor, y aun su cuerpo estaba en éxtasis.

-: ¿Te gustó, Lovi?

A duras penas pudo asentir, el joven le sonrió fantásticamente.

-: Irré, a lavarrme, ¿dónde está tu baño?

-: Se-segunda… segunda puerta a la izquierda…

El joven se retiró un momento, al fin, temblando un poco Levi se sentó acomodando su ropa un poco. ¡Joder! Se había dejado manosear por un desconocido… pero que era igual a su porno star preferida… No, no estaba arrepentido, ni asqueado, en realidad, estaba excitándose de nuevo. Fue a buscar dos latas de refresco a la nevera, puso la de Eren sobre la mesa (sobre un posavasos por supuesto) y abrió la suya para dar un largo sorbo, estaba acalorado.

El joven volvió tintineando desde el pasillo, sonriendo como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

-: ¿Un refresco? – dijo señalando la lata, el joven asintió, la abrió y bebió.

-: Aaah, estoy contento – le dijo con honestidad y Levi lo miró desconcertado – Somos muy compatibles, Livei, mirra como me dejaste – Levantó su faldita roja y el pelinegro abrió de nuevo sus ojos que casi se le salen de las órbitas. ¿Qué tenía ese joven ahí? Parecía una cobra comprimida en esa diminuta tela roja. Nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación antes, pero bueno, hacía rato había podido arrepentirse, ahora no.

-: Déjame ayudarte – dijo arrodillándose ante el joven y tirando hacia abajo de la base de las medias y la tanga, se quedó un buen rato mirando ese falo de dimensiones impresionantes - ¿Qué comen en Alemania? – dijo sin poder evitarlo y Eren largó una fresca carcajada. Finalmente se animó a tocarlo y acariciarlo un poco, las manos de Levi eran suaves y Eren abrió un poco las piernas apoyando el trasero y las manos en la mesa, mirándolo con auténtico deseo. Le encantaban esas caricias que le estaba dando su bonito cliente.

Finalmente Levi abrió su pequeña boca y se prendió como garrapata a ese falo, no podía albergarlo del todo, pero compensaba con chupetones, lamida y mordidas muy, muy suaves, el ojiverde resoplaba excitado, mientras acariciaba las hebras de cabello negro. Pero qué erótico ese hombre de blanca y deliciosa piel. Estuvo varias veces a punto de acabar, pero era un profesional y sabía controlarse, debía aguantar, pero admitía que las técnicas orales del pelinegro eran una belleza. Gemía apretando la menuda cabeza cada vez que lo engullía, sin darse cuenta apoyó la mano en la laptop que estaba detrás de él y el video pausado que tenía Levi comenzó a reproducirse.

Eren se giró y miró asombrado. Levi abandonó su labor y se puso de pie para manotear el teclado. Pero el joven detuvo su mano.

-: No, no, déjalo, ¿estabas viendo esto? Ohh… ¿te gusta el porrno?

-: No, es que… bueno… ese actor… B-brent… Brent Co-corrigan… él… bueno…

-: Oh, ya veo, tu amiga dijo que yo me parecía a alguien que te gustaba, ¿es él? – preguntó el joven sonriendo.

-: Bue-bueno… sssí…

-: Vaya, es halagador – Miraron como Brent abría las piernas a otro actor que lo embestía con ganas. Eren se sonrió maliciosamente – Hagamos nuestra propia porrno, Leviu.

El joven lo tomó de los hombros, empujó un poco la máquina e hizo que Levi se agachara contra la mesa apoyando sus codos. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró, intercalando las palabras con lamidas profundas a su cuello y nuca.

-: Concéntrrate en él… mientrras yo te harré sentir muuuy bien.

Coló sus manos acariciando sus caderas en el elástico del pantalón y loempujó hacia abajo, Levi se puso bordó, ahora estaba literalmente en bolas. El joven acariciaba su pecho, apretando sus pezones con suavidad, dejándoselos erguidos, mientras su boca se deslizaba por la preciosa espalda, hasta llegar a las hendiduras del su hueso púbico, justo encima de sus nalgas, se entretuvo mordisqueando esa zona, mientras Levi gemía a la par del video de Brent.

Luego bajó a su trasero y abriendo las blancas nalgas enterró su cara para lamer con gusto.

-: Es-espera… - se alarmó Levi, a Dios gracias estaba super, hiper mega limpio como siempre, pero ese no era el problema, sino que muy pocas veces había sido el pasivo, y no se le antojaba cuando el otro tenía una tercera pierna gigante que podía destrozarlo.

-: Trranquilo, solo jugarré un poco… Mmm… *Es ist köstlich und eng… (*Está delicioso y apretado).

Después de un rato, Levi se relajó, Eren lo masturbaba con rudeza, mientras su lengua con el piercing le arrancaba quejidos de puro gozo. Sintió el frío del lubricante deslizarse por entre sus nalgas y giró su cabeza para mirar. Eren metió un dedo y lo retorcía mientras le chupaba los testículos desde atrás. Levi estaba en la gloria, en el paraíso gay. El chico era asombroso. Estimulado con la espectacular vista del video, ni cuenta se dio cuando el ojiverde tenía tres dedos dentro de su trasero, porque llegaba hasta su próstata y lo debilitaba por completo, era un lío de jadeos desparramado en la mesa.

Finalmente lo sintió como se embadurnaba con el lubricante y escuchó el ruido del envoltorio de un preservativo, ya no sabía si no quería, o si sí, no pensaba coherentemente, pero su agujero había quedado vacío y sin dudas que sentía la necesidad de que lo atendiera de nuevo. Joder, una vez al año no hace daño, pensó.

-: Lovai… ¿te la puedo meter?... – habló el joven con voz desesperada, sentía la fricción de sus medias de red contra sus muslos y eso lo encendía más.

-: Su-suave, sé suave…

Eren lo besó en la nuca sonriendo. Le acarició el vientre y lo masturbó un poco más, para finalmente enfilar su gran herramienta contra el trasero del más bajo, Levi arqueó un poco su espalda y se puso en puntas de pie instintivamente. Inspiró para relajarse y dejarlo invadirlo. La erección de Eren empujó un poco, hasta que finalmente pudo meter la cabeza. Levi tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños, pero no podía negar que sólo era un poco incómodo, y que no dolía tanto como había creído. Las caricias del joven, su aterciopelada voz, sus besos, lo relajaban y lo mantenían erecto.

-: Un poco más…

Eren se enterraba firmemente en esa apretada cavidad, y tuvo que detenerse un par de veces para no venirse de inmediato, eso era delicioso, hacía muuucho que no gozaba tanto el tener sexo con un cliente.

-: Mmm… erres taaaan aprretado, Livei… te la voy a meterr enterra…

-: Haz lo que quieras… mo-mocoso… - Dijo el otro intentando no quedarse sin aire.

Eren echó más lubricante y comenzó a moverse muy despacio. Levi quería morder la madera de la mesa, joder que era una delicia, sentía que lo llenaba hasta el estómago, nunca se había sentido así de lleno. Eren se aferraba a las afiladas caderas y no dejaba de bombear de manera pareja y constante. Lo mejor de todo era que cada vez que Eren lo embestía sentía el tintinear de las campanillas atadas a su cuello, ¿quién diría que unas sosa campanillas tendrían un sonido tan sensual?

-: ¡Ah, ah, ah, Erennn! – Levi ya no prestaba mucha atención al video, porque el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa. Su cuerpo era una brasa encendida, le ardían las pantorrillas por la posición, y como si le leyera los pensamientos, Eren salió de su interior, con facilidad lo sentó en la mesa y lo acostó sobre ésta, a un costado de la laptop, lo tomó de las caderas acercándolo al borde, y nuevamente se metió en la rosada entrada con lentitud. Ambos resoplaban febrilmente, sus cuerpos ya estaban sudorosos.

"Tin-tin"… las campanillas chocaban rítmicamente, "tin-tin", el enorme falo llenándolo hasta lo más profundo, los pies sobre los hombros de esa bestia humana que lo estaba desarmando apasionadamente, "tin-tin", el placer que crecía más y más, llevándolo al delirio, "tin-tin", la boca de Levi escurriendo saliva, los pómulos rojos, su culo apretado, la piel resbaladiza, su falo rebotando en su vientre…

-: *Du bist so süß ... so schön ... (*Eres tan lindo… tan hermoso…).

-: Eren… Eren… aaahhh – Levi creyó en un punto que perdería la consciencia, porque la cordura ya la había perdido hacía rato.

Eren se afirmó agarrando los brazos de Levi para que no se deslizara lejos, y empujaba desquiciadamente, sintiendo que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-: Me co-corrooo… aaahhh… - el pelinegro sintió la firme mano del joven magreando su erección, masturbándolo con ganas y pronto su blanquecina esencia, salió a desbordantes chorros calientes mojándolo hasta llegar a su pecho. Eren embistió unas cuantas veces más y finalmente se vino también en un agónico gruñido.

-: *Scheiße, aber ich ass reicher… (*Mierda, pero que culo más rico).

Levi estaba destruido, necesitaba urgente un baño e ir a dormir. Se bañaron juntos, y Levi le pidió a Eren que le regalara el lazo con las campanillas, o en su defecto que se lo compraba. El más alto lo arrinconó en el baño.

-: *Nicht… (*No…). Si las quierres vas a tenerr que llamarrme, sólo yo las harré sonarr parra ti… ¿*Sie verstehen, kleiner Vogel? (*¿Entiendes, pequeño pajarillo?).

-: ¿Cuánto?... – Levi no se animaba a terminar la frase - ¿Cuánto sale?... Bueno…

Eren se rió y apagó la ducha, se secaron y fueron a la cocina. Levi le calentó sobra de una tarta de verduras y el joven se comió todo, hasta el yogurt bajas calorías que tenía.

-: Cocinas muy bien… te dirré… cocina parra mi… y yo harré sonarr las campanillas… ¿Mmm?

Levi se puso rojo, ¿pero cómo podía decirle que no a la copia de su amor porno platónico?

-: No… no cocino tan bien… pero…me esforzaré…

-: ¡*Ja! (*¡Sí!) – aceptó el muchacho contento.

Esa noche era tarde, el servicio de taxis estaba atestado por ser navidad, y no quedó otra más que Eren se quedara a dormir. Ninguno puso reparo en que fuera en la misma cama, y tampoco en que a la mañana el joven se levantara todo animado, lo que provocó un segundo baño y un desayuno por demás de suculento para recuperar energías.

Por la tarde el celular de Levi comenzó a sonar.

-: Han…

-: ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó el regalo? ¿Lo usaste?

-: Aaah… - Leví largó un profundo suspiro – Estás loca, cuatro ojos… tú y rubio de peluquín… Mira que contratar un servicio así…

-: Ajá, bueno, ¿y?

-: Si lo comparo con el par de medias con muñecos de nieve que me regalaron el año pasado… Gracias, fue un excelente presente…

-: ¡Kyyyaaaaaaa! – le grito de la castaña casi lo deja sordo - ¿Lo ves? Los cumpleaños no son tan malos después de todo, enanín...

-: Pues… lo admito… ahora me gustan los renos…

-: Bue, por algo se empieza, ja, ja…

.

By Luna de Acero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi capitán hermoso!


End file.
